Smells Like Teen Spirit
Smells Like Teen Spirit (Huele Como Espíritu Adolescente en inglés) es el primer tema y primer sencillo del álbum de estudio Nevermind, de la banda Nirvana. Fue escrito por los entonces miembros de la banda Kurt Cobain, Dave Grohl y Krist Novoselic. Fue lanzado como sencillo en septiembre de 1991. Composición En la entrevista, Cobain también habló sobre su disgusto por el éxito de la canción, y de cómo Drain You, del mismo álbum, era "tan buena del todo como 'Teen Spirit'." Kurt comenzó a escribir la canción unas semanas antes del lanzamiento de Nevermind, en 1991. Cuando le enseñó por primera vez la canción (la cual en ese entonces solo tenía el riff principal y los coros) a la banda, Krist Novoselic pensó que era "ridícula". Como respuesta, Cobain hizo que la banda tocara el riff por "una hora y media". Posteriormente, en una entrevista hecha en 2001 a Krist, éste recordó que después de haber tocado el riff en varias ocasiones dijo "Espera un momento. ¿Porqué no solo tocamos más lento? Así que empecé a tocar la parte del verso. Y Dave comenzó a golpear la batería". Como resultado, fue la única canción de Nevermind en la cual se les dio crédito a los tres miembros de la banda. En una entrevista en enero de 1994 con Rolling Stone, Kurt admitió que Smells Like Teen Spirit fue el resultado de varios intentos para escribir una canción con un sonido similar a Pixies: Letra Título El nombre de la canción tuvo sus orígenes cuando la amiga de Cobain, Kathleen Hanna, pintó en la pared "Kurt Smells Like Teen Spirit". Debido a que estaban previamente hablando sobre anarquismo, punk rock y temas similares, Cobain lo interpretó con un significado revolucionario. Hanna realmente había pintado esa frase en la pared ya que Kurt olía al desodorante que su entonces novia, Tobi Vail, llevaba. Meses después, Cobain se dio cuenta, luego de haber lanzado el sencillo, que "Teen Spirit" era la marca de un desodorante. Significado En Heavier than Heaven, la biografía de Kurt Cobain escrita por Charles Cross, se dice que la canción hace referencia a la ruptura de Tobi Vail con Kurt. Este argumento se basa en varias cartas publicadas en el libro sobre los diarios de Cobain (Journals), como "Por qué no lloras cuando estoy aquí/Oh sí queremos lo que es mejor para ti" y "Quiénes serán el Rey y la Reina de los adolescentes reprimidos". Sin embargo, Cobain no creía que las letras tuvieran ningún significado específico. En una entrevista con la cadena musical MTV dijo: Cobain no usó ésto como ejemplo de cómo sus letras podrían no tener significado alguno, sino como la demostración de que una canción no necesariamente ha de tener algún significado (cómo "Smells Like Teen Spirit", siendo de una ruptura, o sobre una "revolución" - cómo ha sido generalmente sugerido). Otra interpretación posible de las letras fue hecha por el bajista Novoselic: De acuerdo a entrevistas con la banda, se dice que otro significado de la canción habla sobre un "ataque a la apatía de la Generación X". Video El video fue dirigido por el director Samuel Bayer. Muestra a la banda tocando en el gimnasio de una escuela, rodeados por animadoras, que portan vestidos negros con el símbolo anárquico. El video termina con los "estudiantes" destrozando todo el lugar y el equipo de la banda. Dos días antes de la grabación del video, la banda invitó a varios de los asistentes a asistir a ésta en un concierto en el Teatro Roxy de Los Ángeles. El video también incluía al entonces desconocido Burton C. Bell, que sería posteriormente vocalista de la banda de metal industrial Fear Factory. Los extras habían sido obligados a estar sentados durante toda la tarde de filmación y por varias repeticiones de la canción. Para el tiempo en que Bayer los había "vuelto locos", todo se convirtió en una escena de caos. Bayer le mostró a Cobain una versión del video que aparentemente le disgustó, por tal motivo, el cantante viajó a Los Ángeles para editarlo a la versión final. Nirvana en el video SLTS.png|Krist y Kurt en el video. Nirvana tocando en SLTS.png|Nirvana tocando en el video. Multitud en SLTS.png|Multitud de estudiantes en el video. Premios El video musical ha sido altamente popular y aclamado, en 1992 ganó en los MTV Video Music Awards los premios de Mejor Nuevo Artista y Mejor Artista Alternativo, además de ser nombrado por el Libro Guinness de los Récords en el año 2000 como el video más rotado por MTV Europa. Éxito El sencillo fue lanzado el 10 de septiembre de 1991, siendo el primero de Nevermind. No se esperaba que la canción fuera un éxito, ya que "Teen Spirit" iba a ser la canción que crecería el interés de la radio alternativa, mientras que el siguiente sencillo, Come As You Are sería la canción que recibiría alta rotación en la radio mainstream. Sin embargo, emisoras universitarias y de rock moderno colocaron la canción en alta rotación, hasta llegar a radios de otros formatos. Danny Goldberg, representante de Nirvana, declaró: El 24 de septiembre, Nevermind salió a la venta, y para su promoción, la banda salió en una gira de un mes y medio que los embarcó por varios clubes de Norteamérica, concluyendo con dos conciertos junto a Mudhoney en Portland y Seattle a finales de octubre. Cuando fue preguntado sobre el éxito de la canción, el baterista de Mudhoney Dan Peters (que tocó en "Sliver" y en un concierto de Nirvana) declaró En concierto "Smells Like Teen Spirit" fue estrenada el 17 de abril de 1991 en el OK Hotel en Seattle, Washington. Partes de esta interpretación pueden encontrarse en: el DVD Classic Albums: Nirvana – Nevermind y en el documental Hype!, mientras que la interpretación completa fue finalmente lanzada en el 2004, incluida en el DVD del box set With the Lights Out. Debido a que la letra de la canción no había sido terminada, hay notables diferencias entre esta versión y la final. Por ejemplo, la canción empieza con "Come out and play, make up the rules" ("Sal y juega, haz las reglas"), en vez del usual "Load up on guns, bring your friends" ("Carga armas, invita a tus amigos"). Otra presentación memorable de la canción tuvo lugar en la única aparición de la banda en el programa de la BBC Top of the Pops, durante la cual Cobain cantó en un tono deliberadamente bajo, como protesta ante el requerimiento del programa de que las bandas no debían tocar sus instrumentos en directo, y alteró las primeras dos líneas de la canción a "Load up on drugs, kill your friends" ("Métete en las drogas y mata a tus amigos"). Este posteriormente alegaría que era un tributo al cantante de The Smiths Morrissey. Otra particular interpretación de la canción se vio en el festival "Hollywood Rock" en Brasil, en enero de 1993, cuando Flea (bajista de Red Hot Chili Peppers) subió al escenario para improvisar el solo de guitarra en trompeta. La canción fue interpretada en la mayoría de conciertos de la gira promocional de Nevermind hasta comienzos de 1993. Para la gira de promoción de In Utero, la canción tuvo una presencia menor en las presentaciones en vivo de la banda, debido en buena parte por una razón que Kurt Cobain dio en la entrevista con Rolling Stone: "Me gusta tocar 'Teen Spirit', pero también me siento apenado de hacerlo ... Debido a que todos le han dado mucha atención a esa canción". Nirvana interpretando con Flea.png|Nirvana interpretando la canción con Flea, en Brasil. Nirvana en concierto.png|Nirvana interpretando la canción en concierto. Nirvana interpretando SLTS.png|Nirvana interpretando la canción en un programa de TV. Posiciones *En la lista de Billboard Hot 100, la canción alcanzó el puesto número 6. *En el Reino Unido, la canción logró llegar a la posición número 7. *En 1991 fue votada como el mejor sencillo del año y el mejor video del año en la encuesta de críticos Pazz & Jop de The Village Voice y en un listado similar elaborado por la revista británica Melody Maker. *La Rolling Stone la posicionó en el segundo lugar en su lista de sencillos del mismo año. *En el 2004, la misma revista (Rolling Stone) colocó a "Smells Like Teen Spirit" en la novena posición en su lista de Las 500 canciones más grandes de todos los tiempos. *La canción ha ocupado el primer lugar en dos listas de la revista musical Kerrang!: Las 100 Canciones más Grandes de Rock y Los Sencillos más Grandes de la Historia. *En el 2000, el libro Guinness de récords colocó a la canción como el video más rotado en MTV Europa. *Alcanzó el tercer lugar en el sondeo de la revista británica Q sobre las canciones más grandes de la historia en el 2006. *Alcanzó el primer lugar en la lista de VH1 de Las 100 canciones más grandes de los pasados 15 años en 2003. *Fue ubicada en la tercera posición de la lista de MTV Latinoamérica Los 100 videos más MTV. *En el 2008 fue colocada en primer lugar en Las 100 mejores canciones de los 90 en VH1. Covers *Tori Amos versionó la canción en piano para su EP Crucify. *La banda de jazz The Bad Plus versionó el tema para su álbum These Are the Vistas. *The Melvins grabó una versión de la canción junto con la estrella infantil Leif Garrett. *Xorcist versionó el tema como tributo a Nirvana. *The Moog Cookbook grabó una versión del tema con sintetizador en base su álbum del mismo nombre. *Dokaka versionó el tema como beatboxed. *La banda británica The Flying Pickets lanzó una versión a capela de la canción en su álbum The Original Flying Pickets: Volume 1 - 1994. *Covers de la canción fueron incluidos en álbumes tributo como el de Blanks 77 en Smells Like Bleach: A Punk Tribute to Nirvana, y Beki Bondage en Smells Like Nirvana. *La banda Flyleaf, en 2006, versionó la canción para el servidor Yahoo's LAUNCHcast. *Patti Smith, en 2007, versionó el tema, en el cual incorporó parte de su poesía, para su albúm Twelve. *Paul Anka, en 2005, la versionó con un ritmo swing en su álbum Rock Swings. *World Championship Wrestling produjo una versión instrumental de la canción para el tema de entrada del luchador Diamond Dallas Page. *La canción fue interpretada en la película Moulin Rouge!, con un ritmo de cabaret. *The Ukulele Orchestra of Great Britain versionó el tema con ukeleles y bajo acústico. Parodias *En 1992, la canción fue parodiada por "Weird Al" Yankovic como Smells Like Nirvana, una canción sobre la banda. *En 1995, la banda de queercore Pansy Division grabó una parodia de la canción llamada Smells Like Queer Spirit, para su álbum Pile Up. *En Bill Nye the Science Guy una banda llamada Nyevana (parodia de Nirvana) parodió la canción como Smells Like Air Pressure. Formato y lista de temas Sencillo de 7" UK (DGC 5) :1. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 4:30 :2. "Drain You" (Cobain) – 3:43 Sencillo de 12" UK (DGCT 5) :1. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 5:01 :2. "Drain You" (Cobain) – 3:43 :3. "Even in His Youth" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 3:03 CD sencillo UK (DGCTD 5) :1. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 4:30 :2. "Drain You" (Cobain) – 3:43 :3. "Even in His Youth" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 3:03 :4. "Aneurysm" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 4:44 CD sencillo de 12" UK (DGCTP 5) :1. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 5:01 :2. "Even in His Youth" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 3:03 :3. "Aneurysm" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 4:44 Sencillo de 7" US (DGCS7-19050) :1. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 4:30 :2. "Even in His Youth" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 3:03 CD sencillo US (DGCDS-21673) :1. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic)– 4:30 :2. "Even in His Youth" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 3:03 :3. "Aneurysm" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 4:44 Cassette sencillo US (DGCCS-19050) :1. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 4:30 :2. "Even in His Youth" (Cobain, Grohl, Novoselic) – 3:03 Curiosidades *En el 2002, la canción hizo parte de la serie de documentales de la SBS, Impact: Songs That Changed The World. Enlaces externos *Archivo:YouTube.png YouTube: Video oficial *Archivo:iTunes.png iTunes: Comprar *Archivo:Amazon.png Amazon: Comprar *Archivo:GoEar.png GoEar: Escuchar Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos